


It's No Skyhold

by OrionMoonrise



Series: Dragon Age Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionMoonrise/pseuds/OrionMoonrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt Fill. Isabela visiting Varric at Skyhold.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's No Skyhold

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill. Isabela visiting Varric at Skyhold.

“Well it’s bigger than The Hanged Man, I’ll say that.” Isabela laughed. 

“Less vomit on the floor, for sure.” Varric snickered in reply. 

The keep door shut behind them with a thud. It’s always quiet here when the Inquisitor is gone with half the population of Skyhold trailing behind her. The servants leave the heavy curtains drawn and the lanterns dimmed, so the nosy Orlesian nobility in residence don’t go wandering too far into the Inquisitor’s inner sanctum while she is away. When it’s this quiet, the muted sound of hammering from the undercroft can be heard and voices float down the hallway from the library in the rotunda. It’s the perfect sound to write by.

“So what exactly do you do here, Varric?” Isabela asked while her eyes took in the enormity of the stone fortress. 

“Sometimes Bianca and I go out and shoot at things with the lady in charge.” The dwarf replied as he took his usual seat by the fire. “Mostly, I sit right here and write.” 

“Sounds boring.” Isabela sighed as she sat back and propped her feet up on the table. 

“Well, it’s certainly not Kirkwall.” Varric replied quietly. “But not even Kirkwall is Kirkwkall anymore.”


End file.
